


泛滥光

by Mirrorkenn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrorkenn/pseuds/Mirrorkenn
Summary: “■■■，”光之战士开口叫无影的名字，并转头看他，她的眼睛在昏暗的房间里是光的象征，里面有火有血，是殉道英雄的模样：“你大概没说错，如果是和你一直做到这世界尽头，那它无论是被毁灭或被拯救，我都不会难过了。”光之战士站起来走向索鲁斯，带着光和暗去拥抱他：“我没后悔来这里。”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	泛滥光

**Author's Note:**

> 陈年约稿，写的时候国服还没出，翻译有些不同。

光之战士正在以自己都能感知的速度食罪者化，她异色的瞳孔亮得病态，像是两颗漂亮的玻璃珠子，又像永昼的太阳，不知疲倦地烧光她身体里以太残存的秩序。她的记忆开始出现大段的空白，并时常在陌生的地方回过神来。她偶尔会见到阿莉塞，但每次看见她都能见到一张混杂着悲伤和不甘的泫然欲泣的脸，光之战士不太喜欢，就有意识地躲着她，但断片的时间越来越长，连避着她也难以做到，光之战士有些困扰。

说起来有些奇怪，作为人类的最后时光里，困扰的竟然是这样微不足道的事，灵灾和第一世界的未来反而因为遥不可及而变得似乎和她无关。更奇怪的是，在光之战士越来越短的清明里，爱梅特赛尔克的话语在她耳边轮播不停——“你若是还保有理性到时候就来找我吧。”光之战士懒得去思考初代邀请她的目的，但无所谓了，不管是庇护还是利用，对现在的光之战士而言没有区别。她决定出发。

索鲁斯见到光之战士的时候她正望着一个穿着袍子的古代人出神。猫魅族娇小的身形在古代人长长的影子里显得暗淡，只有一双眼亮得逼人。索鲁斯突然很怀念从前她眼底闪烁的灵动，就像是月影碎在湖泊里。索鲁斯没想过她真的会来找他，他甚至没想象过这场重逢，但他的确为此欣喜。索鲁斯几乎是跑向光之战士的，但在她身边放慢脚步，一边踱着步从背后靠近她，一边用轻佻的语气说着：“什么啊，还没完全变成怪物就来了吗？这样不就没办法看到你和你那些亲密无间的伙伴互相残杀了嘛。”

但这样做是多余的。当索鲁斯的手搭上光之战士的肩膀时他就明白了。她的身体不再会随着呼吸健康地起伏，从指间传导而来的也只有冰凉的触感。光之战士回头看他，神情漠然，对视片刻后她想离开，但还没迈出步子就被索鲁斯抓着胳膊扯回去，她被这一拽弄得生疼，艾欧泽亚的昔日英雄因着这不值一提的痛觉抿着唇，睁圆了一双眼狠狠瞪着索鲁斯，而后者却认真地庆幸着——太好了，至少她还能感受到痛。

虽然比起其他的大食罪者，光之战士显得温顺而乖巧，但谁也无法保证下一秒她会不会离开海底，而后开始无差别的屠杀。索鲁斯把她圈养在自己的卧室里，用项圈和锁链将她禁锢在床上。这么做的时候索鲁斯怀疑自己的寂寞早已病入膏肓，不仅强行留下故人的幻影为自己造梦，甚至养着一只食罪者作为陪伴。虽然忽略掉她身体里肆无忌惮汹涌着的光属性以太的话，光之战士看起来就像个嗜睡的普通女孩。

索鲁斯是偶然发现光之战士还未失去属于人类的意识的。那时他正恶趣味地用暗属性以太骚扰熟睡的光之战士。紫红色的荧光缓缓靠近她毛茸茸的尾巴，本能里对暗属性的厌恶驱使着光之战士躲开，而索鲁斯又控制着以太靠近她，一次又一次，不厌其烦，直到终于有一次触碰到她的尾尖，光之战士全身颤栗着惊醒。这次她没像往常一样怯懦地蜷缩成一团，而是睁眼和索鲁斯对视，她有些疑惑地开口：“爱梅特赛尔克……？这是哪里……？”或许英雄本就寡言的缘故，许久不曾使用过语言的唇舌不曾显得生涩，甚至叫出索鲁斯席位名时的语气依旧坚毅，但她眉眼间的迷茫让她显得疲惫又脆弱，这让索鲁斯心动。

索鲁斯没回答她的第二个问题，但他靠近光之战士，几乎是贴在她耳边轻声告诉她他的名字。光之战士沉默，索鲁斯便继续用他独特的，轻佻又真诚的语气说：“我承诺过的吧，总有一天你会知道我的真名。”光之战士没有回应他，可能是觉得事到如今连这件事也不重要了。光之战士再次闭眼前含混地嘟囔着“光……好吵。”而她再一次醒来后，便又是麻木的，只凭本能行动的模样。

光之战士竟然不堪光的侵扰而自我封闭了意识，光是何等的喧嚣呢。索鲁斯想。他在漫长的时光里变得非常任性，他想唤回光之战士的意识，无论那是否会延长她的痛苦。他想要她感知他回应他，要她知道在这世界完蛋之前，不死不灭的完全之人和时间停滞的食罪者如何相处，或者是他不曾奢求的，如何相爱。

他知道将光之战士强行呼唤回来的是暗属性以太，而对于无影来说，为对方注入大量暗属性以太的方法其实非常简单。

“你不会讨厌的。”索鲁斯对光之战士这样说着，非常温柔地脱掉了她的衣服。

在几乎无限的时间里，索鲁斯学会了一切，甚至包括调情。他坐在床上，将光之战士搂进怀里，而后一边梳理着她尖尖的耳朵上柔软的毛一边吻她，她的唇冰冷却润滑，索鲁斯感知着这冰凉的唇却越发火热，他知道光之战士没有讨厌他这样做，因为她回吻，她舌尖轻轻舔着他的嘴角，诱着他放松警惕而后溜进他的口腔。要是食罪者还会有心跳，光之战士贴着他胸膛的左乳定会传递那悸动，索鲁斯边捉住了光之战士乱来的小舌吮吸着边有些遗憾地想，他手掌抚上光之战士的左乳，指尖搓捻，那里虽然不再能感受到心跳，但充血挺立的乳尖却几乎露骨地表达着情欲。索鲁斯顺着曲线探索下去，他触碰到她腿心一片湿滑。

“真不愧是英雄。”索鲁斯把光之战士压在身下，她脖颈间的项圈连着的锁链哗啦作响。索鲁斯觉得麻烦就解开了那项圈，再没扣上过。

索鲁斯进入光之战士时想起她为这世界带来黑暗时的身姿，那时她像摩西分开红海，而他此刻分开她的腿，被她紧致的肉体包裹着。她的甬道温暖湿润，这是她仅有的温度，只有这里是暖的，这是她唯一表现得像人类而非食罪者的器官。

显然光之战士并不满足于简单的被插入，她双腿缠上索鲁斯的腰，索取着更多。

“如果是人类形态的你会这样坦诚吗？”索鲁斯有一瞬间想，如果只是做爱的话，保持现状说不定更好。但只有一瞬，下一秒他就摒弃了这种想法，它听起来像属于某个无药可救的变态。索鲁斯稍稍退出一些，而后重新顶进去，用力地撞在那处隐秘的花心。

“唔……”光之战士被突入的快感刺激而泄出的细碎轻吟像是催情的魔咒，让索鲁斯很难维持这样缓慢动作的冷静。所以他直起身子，大手抵着光之战士的膝盖让她双腿并拢并抬高，而后加快速度大开大合地抽插，一次次感受着软热平滑肌的簇拥和将它们顶开时恰到好处的阻力。这时的英雄不再寡言，她没有压抑本能，把所有索鲁斯传递给她的快乐都转化成情色的喘息回馈给索鲁斯，一些时候她的娇吟会被激烈的抽插打断，变成另一种含义的欲言又止。光之战士所剩不多的感官全部被索鲁斯那根火热的性器霸占，它不断重复入侵、开拓、碰撞上宫颈在稍稍后退的过程，每一次插入都足够深，不经克制的暗属性以太溢出，留在光之战士的身体里，像是在发泄经年的孤寂，尽管这一切并不该由他身下的女人负责。

“唔嗯…好舒服……”光之战士在激烈的性爱中再一次作为人类存在，但她这次不想探究自己身在何方，也不想喊出正在侵犯自己的男人的席位名，这两件事都让她觉得扫兴，她现在只是由衷地感到快乐，无影的肉棒坚定地碾过她的敏感带，又用力吻上她的最里面，爽得她忍不住蜷起了脚趾，反正事到如今就算承认自己被无影干得很爽也没什么大不了，放弃英雄的名号和战斗的理由来获得做爱的快感怎么想都应该觉得划算。她支起灵活的尾巴，悄悄交缠在两人连在一起的地方，去探明爱梅特赛尔克的肉棒是怎样进入她的小穴，又怎样带着依依不舍的软肉和大量溅出的淫液退出来的，这样的感知让光之战士觉得色情但不羞耻，她甚至抱着膝弯将腿压在自己胸前，让那个被干到鲜红湿润的入口完全暴露在无影眼前。

“叫我的名字。”索鲁斯知道光之战士又变回了那个光之战士，于是一边干她一边命令着，他的音量很小，像是情人在床上普通的挑逗，但不容置疑。光之战士没有照做，他的名字会让她想起之前的事，想起所有英雄的使命，提醒她应该杀了她身体里那根性器的主人再一次拯救世界而不是在他身下呻吟直到高潮。

所以索鲁斯停下来，他的肉柱满满地撑开光之战士的内壁，但不进行任何进一步的动作，他只是插在里面，然后和光之战士异常明亮的异色瞳对视。光之战士觉得时间被某只看不见的手拉长了，不同于食罪者视角的无知觉的停滞，她能感受到自己的每一个细胞都在经历当下，但连被无影挤压而溢出的爱液都流淌得像风烛残年的老人，一点一点地划过她的臀，再到腰，最后泅进床单里。

“你动一动…”光之战士难忍地挺了挺腰，显然没被满足的模样，她用臀蹭着索鲁斯的大腿，想要他像刚才一样激烈地动作。但索鲁斯不买账：“别看我这样，其实我也是很有原则的，你不叫我的名字我是不会动的。”索鲁斯说着，指尖凝起暗属性以太，在光之战士的下腹一笔一划地勾描自己的名字。暗属性以太的刺激让光之战士连尾巴都快炸毛，她根本辨不分明无影在她身上写些什么，只有酥痒从下腹升腾，再汇进甬道里，变成湿湿热热的淫液浸湿身体里的那根肉棒。

“唔……■■■……你动一动……嗯哈……”在无影的名字被从光之战士口中说出的瞬间，索鲁斯俯下身子搂紧了光之战士，打桩似的毫无章法地抽插起来，但光之战士却意外地受用，她被狂轰滥炸地说不出一句完整的话，只能流泄出几个破碎的音节，在充满卧室的“啪啪”声中不知踪迹。她弓起腰，一股热液自宫颈涌出，淋在索鲁斯在她体内横冲直撞的龟头上——她高潮了。

高潮后的光之战士非常可爱，她搂着索鲁斯的脖子，过于明亮的双眼里满盈着生理性的泪水，过于敏感的肉壁继续被还不满足的无影不知轻重地刺激着，一阵一阵酥麻快感被堆积，而后充满她的神经，让她不愿意去想更多的事。她甚至连娇吟都没力气，只是随着索鲁斯的动作小声嘟囔一些字节，她重新将腿缠上索鲁斯的腰，但这一次不是为了索要更多，只是想把自己挂在对方身上借力而已。

光之战士的容易满足出乎了索鲁斯的意料，他放慢了速度，用那已经有些疲惫的小穴套弄性器，做绝顶前的最后冲刺。他低下头啄了啄光之战士的唇瓣，而后抵着宫颈在光之战士的里面射出来。

“好烫……！”大量的精液裹挟着暗属性以太被射进光之战士的子宫里，光暗属性以太的纠缠让光之战士觉得被射进精液的地方烫得生疼，她握拳要打导致这一切的罪魁祸首却被对方捉住了手腕拖进怀里抱住，只好狠狠在他肩上咬一口，留下一圈齿印。

如果不是食罪者化，英雄的普通女孩的这一面有机会被人看到吗？索鲁斯没法给这个问题肯定的回答，他抱紧了光之战士，以为疲惫的她会沉沉睡去，保持她这段时间的嗜睡，但过了许久，那双璀璨的眼还是没有闭上。光之战士也没有看他，她望着漆黑一片的天花板，不知道在想些什么。

光之战士觉得视线有些恍惚，她好像看见了阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺，他们在试图找回艾欧泽亚的英雄，而拂晓的贤人还在试图找回这世界的黑夜，水晶公在找回光之战士能活下去的未来，那些光之战士已经放弃了的事，还依然有人惦记。光之战士像是回到了小时候，窝在熟悉的被子里午觉，窗外是明亮的光，但却睡得很舒服。“永昼……似乎也没有那么坏。”但这舒适很快就有人打扰，有人在敲她的窗——“醒过来，你要成为暗之战士。”“再振作一次，你会带来奇迹的。”“你要拯救这世界。”……

光之战士突然觉得很烦躁，为什么要离开现在所拥有的舒适区呢，为什么非要她拯救世界不可？被窝……那个人的怀抱，好温暖。光之战士钻进被子里继续午觉，但很快窗外的阳光泛滥，成为了无数道实体的线，暴雨般入侵了熟悉的被窝，光之战士只觉得海天倒置，浩瀚的海吞没了她偏安的一隅。

“吵死了……把光……熄灭！”光之战士这样喊着，在索鲁斯怀里惊醒。她伸手去触碰索鲁斯额前的白发，从发根到发尾顺着抚摸几下后，又伸出大拇指按上他额间的痣，以孩童般的好奇描摹着它的形状。索鲁斯不需要睡眠，但这次他浅浅地打了个盹，此时醒来，握住那只乱动的冰冷小手。

“想起什么了？”刚醒的索鲁斯声音带着鼻音，这让他不那么像个不死不灭的完全之人，更像个普通的被女友吵醒的人类。

“没什么……”光之战士抽回了手，翻身背对他，但依旧枕着他的手臂。然后她慢慢握住索鲁斯能自由活动的另一只手，把他按在自己的左胸上，那里没有心跳，但索鲁斯的指尖碰到了充血勃起的乳粒。“抱我。”光之战士这样说着，拉着索鲁斯的手再次翻身九十度，跪趴在床上，尾巴和臀部都抬高，双手交叠着垫在下巴下。

她不让索鲁斯看她的表情，但做出邀请的姿态，她甚至抓着他放在她胸前的那只手，引导它去抚摸自己完全开放的，两腿间的入口。

索鲁斯没见过光之战士这样主动的模样，通常她只是顺着本能和对欢愉的向往配合他，这让他对她的状态有些担心。但在这情形下表达关心不是无影的风格，索鲁斯跪在光之战士身后，低下头舔舐艾欧泽亚英雄的腿间。

索鲁斯用舌尖灵巧地翻开猫魅族的阴唇，戳刺阴蒂，很快那颗鲜红的肉核便兴奋地变硬挺立，索鲁斯用拇指摁住光之战士勃起的阴蒂揉搓着，直到光之战士偏凉的体温在他指腹下微微发烫，一股透明的澄液从光之战士的穴口溢出，顺着大腿流下。

“光的这里今天特别饿，对吗？”说着索鲁斯便将舌头当做性器，模拟性交的方式伸进光之战士的穴口，他挑逗着入口的神经，将阴道口的褶皱一次一次推平，直到又一股细流慢慢从光之战士的身体里被吐出来，索鲁斯才握着肉棒插进入。

“好深……！”进入的瞬间光之战士的身体猛地一颤，后背位让索鲁斯本就尺寸卓越的性器存在感更高，光之战士几乎要吃不下，她向前躲闪，却被索鲁斯箍在她腰间的手拖回去按在挺进的肉柱上。索鲁斯没脱上衣，他繁复的衣摆垂下来，搭在光之战士腿侧，搭建起一个私密的空间，在这个空间里他们可以做任何事而不显得荒唐，他们的性器官互相触碰，就像是他们的灵魂在尝试交流，如果他们还有灵魂的话。

索鲁斯和光之战士很默契地沉默，光之战士反常地压抑下动情的娇喘，任凭身后的男人做得再激烈也只是时不时深深地呼吸。

“把手给我。”索鲁斯说。光之战士照做了，她被无影抓着手臂被迫抬高上半身，索鲁斯是她维持平衡的唯一依靠，如果不算她膝盖下的床，他就是她和这世界最后的交集。索鲁斯的另一只手伸到她小腹，轻轻向里按压，似乎能感受到她身体里他的存在。光之战士本就被顶弄得酸麻一片，被这样按压更觉得紧迫，想要把索鲁斯挤出去似的夹紧了内壁，索鲁斯在她臀上轻拍一下：“要动不了了，放松一点吧海德林的使徒。”

这称呼让光之战士失神，不由得放松了些平滑肌的收缩，还没回神就被身后男人有些粗暴的动作操得忍不住惊呼出声。“你还是叫出来比较好。你已经没有继续隐忍和战斗的理由了，英雄。”索鲁斯压低了声音：“就这样一直和我做爱直到看见这世界毁灭的样子不是也会很开心吗？这里就是你的终点。”

光之战士闻言一愣，然后慢慢抬起没被索鲁斯抓紧的手，打着颤，犹犹豫豫地去摸自己和索鲁斯交合着的地方，她把手放在那里，索鲁斯每一次进出都摩擦过她的虎口。性器的温度对于冰冷的手来说太过炽烈，而索鲁斯身上充盈的暗属性以太也刺激着她，但她不想把手移开，那里很烫，湿漉漉黏糊糊，还充斥着暗属性以太，光之战士觉得恶心又色情，就像这个世界。她本应该厌恶的，但她实实在在地感到兴奋。

光之战士高潮的时候把手臂从索鲁斯的桎梏中抽出来，恢复成趴在床上的姿势。她突然很累，是一种睁眼目及世界皆是空白的疲倦，她感受到精液和暗属性以太一起被留在她的身体里，然后索鲁斯将半软的性器退出去。她保持着跪趴的姿势，所以精液混杂着爱液的乳白色半透明流体便从她的穴口溢出来。她不知道索鲁斯看见这副模样会不会再次兴奋，但她觉得从她身体里流出去的东西恶心又色情，她不讨厌。

“■■■，”光之战士开口叫无影的名字，并转头看他，她的眼睛在昏暗的房间里是光的象征，里面有火有血，是殉道英雄的模样：“你大概没说错，如果是和你一直做到这世界尽头，那它无论是被毁灭或被拯救，我都不会难过了。”

光之战士站起来走向索鲁斯，带着光和暗去拥抱他：“我没后悔来这里。”


End file.
